


Donde radica el valor

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pensamientos de Neville estan llenos de sus padres, en especial ese año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde radica el valor

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Varitas Fuera 2011

    Neville tiene una colección de papeles de dulce, la mayoría son todos iguales porque son los que le ha dado su madre cada vez que la visita en San Mugo, no le importa, son parte de las pocas cosas que le ha dado, son parte de los pocos recuerdos que ha podido compartir con ella.

    No sabe mucho de la ciencia de las varitas, pero ha aprendido a través de la experiencia, porque por mucho que trató de ser el mago digno de la varita de su padre está siempre se le resistió y cuando pudo conseguir la suya propia después de que la de Frank se quebrara en la pelea del ministerio, supo que de verdad no era él el que tenía problemas con la magia, era que la varita que había tenido su padre no era útil para él. Aun así conserva los pedazos y suele llevarlos junto a él en el bolsillo de la túnica, no conoce otra forma de tener a sus padres junto a él.

    Los pensamientos de Neville están llenos de sus padres, especialmente de todos esos momentos que piensa que podría haber vivido con ellos pero no pudo porque alguien decidió volverlos locos, porque alguien decidió que la muerte digna no era para ellos y a pesar de que se repite una y otra vez que el odio no puede traer nada bueno, no puede evitar que la mente se le nuble un poco y la bilis se le suba a la garganta cada vez oye el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

    Durante este año, año de resistencia, año de revolución, esos pensamientos han ido en aumento, piensa en si sus padres estarían orgullosos de él, en si así sintieron la guerra, si estaban tan preocupados como él por esos amigos de los que no sabe nada, si como él prefirieron mil veces sufrir ellos las maldiciones, ellos los castigos, antes de ver sufrir a sus compañeros.

    El día de la batalla final, mientras conjura encantamientos, corre de un lado para otro, se enfrenta a los carroñeros, protege a los alumnos menores y saca su orgullo Gryffindor a relucir ni Alice ni Frank abandonan su mente, en algún momento se pregunta si su padre le habrá alcanzado a decir a su madre lo mucho que la amaba antes de terminar así, piensa que él podría correr el mismo destino, descubre que en realidad no le importa pero no quiere dejar nada inconcluso y entonces piensa en Luna y corre a buscarla, sin dejar de recordad a sus padres, de recordar a su familia.

    Es la espada la que lo hace ser consciente de que ha estado pensando en su abuela también, en su fuerza, en su valor, en lo exigente que ha sido con él, en como agradece esa actitud ahora y es en parte por ella, porque se merece estar orgullosa de su nieto, porque ha sido la madre y el padre que él no ha tenido, que Neville da un paso adelante y se enfrenta a Voldemort.

 

 


End file.
